


The Cavalry

by eratothemuse



Series: ThranduilsPerkyButt's 5K Follower Giveaway [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: After Talia Hale's death, your family moves to New Orleans, looking to find solace and protection among the coven of witches there. When Derek Hale calls you years later, you are all too ready to give him your aid, but you aren't returning to Beacon Hills alone.





	The Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:**  
>  _Teen Wolf/The Originals crossover — The reader is from a long, powerful line of witches, and her mother was a close friend to Talia Hale. Shortly after Talia’s death, the reader and her family moved to New Orleans, but the reader and Derek keep in touch, because they are close friends. As bad things start happening in Beacon Hills, he asks for her help, but instead of just her going, Klaus tags along, too._
> 
>  
> 
> This is for @why-do-i-do-things, who was one of our 5K Follower Giveaway winners!! I hope you enjoy it, darling, and thank you for following me! I had fun writing this!  
> \- Meg <3 xx

With Talia’s death came the dispersion of what was left of her pack. Some chose to stay with Laura, few as they were, but your family had to move on from the tragedy that had taken place in Beacon Hills.

You’ll never forget how woefully your mother had spoken as she stuffed her clothes into a bag, “We should never have gotten involved in the affairs of wolves. Never again.” Grief for Talia pushed the matriarch of your family to leave it all behind and follow the footsteps of many a prior witch to New Orleans.

They were happy to have you, broken or not. Carrying the burdens of your sorrows, the French Quarter coven took you in, because being a witch was enough to make you one of them.

At least, that’s what you had thought until the Harvest Ritual, which didn’t sit quite right in your stomach as you watched girls walk towards their slaughter. As the vampires came, ending bloodshed with bloodshed, you found yourself going with them as they took Davina, because even if you could save one girl from this, that would be enough.

You were your mother’s daughter, despite how much she may not have wished it in that moment as the affairs of vampires and wolves became intimately yours once again. Drawing you away to fight for the Mikaelsons like she once had for the Hales, a pack that had once been your own and in a way always would be. A pack that had fallen to ruin, only to leave the ashes of what it once was.

A pack that you had never truly let go of, even after your separation from the surviving members. Derek’s ever changing phone number still clung onto your phone’s speed dial, hearing every story of the chaos that lit the nights of New Orleans during the time after the Harvest Ritual’s interruption, until finally some kind of peace was found between witches, wolves, and vampires, at least for now.

Well, you found whatever peace could be found so long as you aligned yourself with the Mikaelsons, up until Derek called you with his own troubles. Not everything was as peaceful in Beacon Hills, it would seem.

* * *

“Might I ask why you are packing a bag?” rings over your shoulders, calling to you with a foreign accent to turn to your lover as he walks closer, a suspicion in his eyes as to your intentions.

“Klaus,” you breathe his name, not halting your packing as you repeat your purpose, “I told you already. My friend needs me in Beacon Hills.”

“I need you here,” Klaus continues, shutting the suitcase with a quick motion that has you getting brushed with a gust of wind as you give him a stern look. “You haven’t seen this Derek character in years. Why should you run off and abandon me in my time of need? It lends to the idea that you and the wolf were more than friendly once.”

“Klaus,” you repeat, smirking at his pout as he dramatically tries to guilt you into staying, “Derek is my  _friend_  who needs help. Plus, it’s the most peaceful right now than it has ever been since you arrived in New Orleans.”

“I know. That’s why I’m suspicious of it,” Klaus’ frown deepens as you move to reopen the suitcase, only to be obstructed by his hand still resting on it. “You really intend on leaving, despite my protests?”

“I told you to come with me,” sighing, you motion towards the door, where somewhere it lead to Elijah still in the house, “Elijah can surely handle things for as long as it takes to go up there and back. Or is this about leaving Hope?” The look on his face shows that it was. He didn’t want to leave her any large distance away from her father without a pressing reason to do so. You chuckle, shifting your hand just slightly to grip his on the suitcase, “I have to go, Klaus. You don’t have to come with me. I’m not asking you to choose between me and your daughter, I’m just saying that I need to take this trip, for me.”

Klaus huffs in annoyance, “Torn between two packs, are you?”

Teasingly, you chuckle, “I was theirs first.”

He moves quickly, gripping your hips with a devilish smile to pull you against him, “Ah, but you’re mine now.” His grip on you is tight, as if he’s afraid if he let you go that you’d run to Beacon Hills and never return. Contrasting are the gentle lips you find against yours in a slow kiss, drawing out his last attempt to keep you in the French Quarter in vain. Pulling away, the look in his eyes lets you know that he knows he can’t keep you here, “I’m going with you. Pack me a bag.”

You scoff, gently slapping him on the chest, only to get a mischievous laugh out of him, “I’m not your mother!”

“Thankfully.”

* * *

“You called who?” Peter frowns, crossing his arms over his chest at Derek, “Her mother wouldn’t approve, that’s for sure.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t call her mother for permission, then,” Derek returns, mimicking Peter’s stance subconsciously. “I think this is the best bet we have right now, what with an evil Kitsune demon taking over Stiles.”

“What makes you think (Y/N) won’t run off like her family did when things go south?” Peter asks, making Derek give him an annoyed look.

“(Y/N) isn’t like that. You know that.”

Rubbing his temple as his ears perk up at the sounds of feet on the stairs, Peter sighs sarcastically, “Sounds like our savior is here.” After a moment more, he looks towards the loft’s door in curiosity, “And she brought a friend.”

Rolling open the door, you grin despite your exhaustion of the flight over, as soon as you spot Derek, “There he is!”

Derek’s smiling, too, as you make your way over to him quickly for a hug, “I can’t believe it took a catastrophe to get you to come home.”

“Oh, and it didn’t take a catastrophe to get you to do the same?” you retort, shooting Peter a glance, “Good to see you’re doing better, Peter.”

He doesn’t look your way, eyes trained on the blonde man standing in the doorway where you’d left him, “Who’s your friend?” Peter’s stance was what you recognized as defensive, despite how subtle it was.

“I’m the Cavalry, mate,” Klaus purrs as he strolls further into the Hale loft, abandoning both of your luggage near the door as he makes his way towards you to quickly sweep you under his arm in the presence of the two wolves, “and I’m more than (Y/N)’s friend.” You roll your eyes. Claiming things never seemed to get old with werewolves, and it seemed that Klaus was no exception, even being a hybrid.

“The more help we can get, the better,” Derek nods, welcoming Klaus because he was with you. “Thanks for coming. Both of you.”

“I hardly had a choice,” Klaus sighs, glancing to you. “She drives a hard bargain.”

You scoff, turning to Derek to explain, “I would have come with or without him, Der.”

Peter and Klaus wind up joking at the same time, “That’s cold.”


End file.
